Wolf of Darkness & the Wreath of Fire
by AIYF Productions
Summary: After helping a friend, Navarre decides to take a little bit of a break by taking a walk. In Gensokyo, Reimu is getting ready for another day when the Great Barrier was disturbed by a dark entity. Navarre, having no idea about it gets attacked. He was saved, but was gapped in the process. Now with a new enemy rising, he must join together with Reimu and co. to save Gensokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, AIYF here. How's it going? Welcome to my new Touhou fanfic.

This particular story is the November fanfic I was talking about in chapter two of Atarashi. I am happy to say that it didn't get hit by the water that flooded my parents house. I found out that I didn't take the first chapter with me along with Atarashi's, I actually left it at my place in one of my desk drawers. You should have been there to see me when I found it.

"I did, and I found it quite amusing how you showed such happiness for a piece of paper." "Yeah I know. . . Wait, YUKARI!? What are you doing in my place!?" "Oh nothing, just here to wonder about something." putting the fan up to her face. "Oh really? What is it?" sounding uneasy. "How are you going to end HIS journey?" "His? Oh yeah, his journey. I'll leave it up to the people who have read Atarashi Jensei no Hanawa and send me ideas on how his adventure will end." Smiling devilishly. "Why don't you do it?" "Because I already took out the one person who would be perfect for the job." "You mean. . ." "Okay, enough talking. This chapter needs to be under way. Care to do the disclaimer since your here?" "Hmm. . . Okay, I'll give it a try."

" Ahem. . .Disclaimer: Touhou is owned by ZUN." Wears a sly smile. "Atarashi Jinsei no Hanawa

is my first fanfic. Oh, didn't you already say this above?" "Just start the damn story!"

* * *

**_Chapter One: Relax. . . For now._**

Location: Outside World: Urban Apartment Complex

Time of day: Morning

"Ugh, finally. After five weeks of straightening up my friend's house, I can relax." Navarre cheered stretching his sore muscles for about a minute outside his place. In the middle of his little stretching exercise a nice cool breeze started to blow through the area, lightly ruffling the leaves on the trees. The breeze, mixed with the warm morning rays of sunlight and the quiet streets, you can almost call this little moment paradise.

"Man, I've never felt a morning like this. Hmm, maybe I should go for a walk. Yeah, that sounds good right now." He reached in to his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Let's see, 8:17 a.m." Sweet I got some time for a short walk." he said with much relief in his voice. Another breeze blew through once more. He put his phone into his pocket and started his little walk. "This should clear my mind."

* * *

Location: Gensokyo: Hakurei Shrine

Time of day: Mid-morning

The sun was starting to peak out from behind the mountains in the distance, throwing its rays of light across the landscape. At the same time, as the rays started bathing the Hakurei Shrine in light, the resident maiden was starting to awaken from her sleep.

"Hmm, why does the sun have to be so bright?" Reimu whined rolling over. She then started to sit up in bed. "Oh, I forgot. I need to sweep the grounds." She got up slowly and made her way into the kitchen part of the shrine. "Perhaps I should make some tea to wake myself up a bit before I start on the work." She went to the counter and picked up the tea kettle and poured water in it. After that she placed it on the stove to warm-up. "I should probably thank the Kappa one day. This stove comes in real handy for making tea." Reimu chimed.

After she was done with that, she decided to walk outside to check on the shrine. The morning breeze greeted her gracefully, lightly blowing her black shoulder length hair and her miko outfit. "Wow, this breeze feels refreshing. It's never felt like this before." she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. Another breeze blew again and made a single cherry blossom petal come off its tree and danced with the wind.

"Ah well, I should go and check on the. . . Huh? What was that just now?" she felt some power in her waver a bit. The energy in the Great Hakurei Barrier was disturbed in a major way, like it was forced opened in a certain area. This made Reimu very uneasy when the energy stabilized once more. "What was that? That didn't feel like anything Yukari does with her powers. It actually. . . felt darker and more. . ." "Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeee" the kettle of water whined from inside the shrine. "Oh dear, I almost forgot about the tea!"she realized suddenly. She ran back into her home to fix herself some tea.

* * *

Location: Outside World: Urban Apartment streets

Ringtone: Burn My Dread- Persona 3 plays~

"Huh? I wonder, who would be calling me this early?" Navarre takes out his phone and clicks the talk button. "Hello?" "Yo Navarre, how's everything going?" the female voice on the other end asked. "Oh, hey Maya. Everything is just fine. I'm taking a little bit of a walk right now." he exclaimed stretching a little more. "It is a nice day to take a walk. Hey, everyone is getting together later on. You wanna. . . beep. . . beep. . . beep" the line got disconnected in mid-sentence. "Huh, what is it?" Navarre pulled the phone away from his ear. "What the, no signal? How can that be?" He closed his phone up and slipped it back into his pocket.

The second he put the phone away and took his hand out of his pocket, the atmosphere around him became ominous and heavy. He found it hard to breathe a bit. "Uh, what's going on here!? Why is there a sudden change in. . ." "It was I you stupid human." a dark-menacing voice came from behind him. Navarre turned around slowly and wished he didn't. There he found a wolf, two-times the size of a normal wolf, covered in a purple aura-like darkness, with black colored fur and piercing red, demonic eyes. When Navarre looked behind the strange wolf, he noticed a claw-shaped gap opening. Then like the universe healed itself, the gap disappeared.

* * *

A/N

"Ah, a cliffhanger? I was enjoying this little bit of adventure." Yukari huffed. "Huh? What are you still doing here?" "Oh my how rude. i wasn't here the whole time." she said, once more putting her fan up to her face. "Okay, I know you did something. The fan says it all." "Is it really that obvious?" "Yes. Now, what did you do?" "Oh, just notified a certain someone about this story." putting the fan away. "You did? Wait. . . you don't mean. . ." "Yup." she smiled sinisterly "NOOOOOOOO!"

Okay. Anyway, how was it? I hope you all liked it. Well, have a nice day and hopefully, get to see you guys around.

AIYF Productions


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone, welcome to the second installment of The Wolf of Darkness and the Wreath of Fire. Sorry for not getting this up sooner. I was kinda busy thinking up ideas for the second chapter and got a bit carried away. Would you believe that I took up seven memo pads on my phone making the ideas into words.. That's how motivated I was after posting the first chapter. But, I shortened the words for this chapter.

Oh, I see that I got some reviews. Lets answer them.

_Reviews:_

Smuggler of the West:

Thank you for the kind words. The darkness around the wolf has a meaning to it. It will be explained in this chapter.

Also, there is more behind the wolf than you think readers. You'll find out later in the series. Hmm, strange. There appears to be no interruptions during this, great. Well, let's get started.

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to ZUN._  
_

Navarre and the wolf belong to me. Navarre is not

to be mistaken for Niavar Hanawa from Atarashi Jinsei no Hanawa.

Enjoy.

* * *

Location: Outside World: Empty Urban streets

Time of Day: Mid-morning

Navarre was standing there in complete confusion. _"Okay, this doesn't make sense. A wolf. . . wait, a talking wolf is standing in front of me, emerged from a weird portal-like tear in reality that healed itself, claiming to have changed the atmosphere.__ Ugh, why am I thinking so hard right now? It's already a pain thinking in this environment." _he thought, holding his head. "Oh, what's wrong? Can't think straight? Ah, you wanna know about the atmosphere change. Well, it can't hurt to tell." the wolf snorts. "You see the darkness around my body, it is the cause of the scene change. If I concentrate. . ." the wolf closed his eyes and growled. After that the atmosphere got even heavier and harder to breathe in. ". . . I can release as much as I want. Doesn't it feel great?" he said with a sarcastic tone. "No. . . no it does not. And it doesn't help that I'm tired from helping my friend for the past five weeks." Navarre said after a moment of deep breathing. "Heh, poor little you." was the only thing the wolf said at that point. Then out of thin air, seven orbs of dark spiraling energy spawn around the wolf. With the motion of his head, the orbs flew forward, towards Navarre. . .

* * *

Location: Gensokyo, Hakurei Shrine

Time of Day: Mid-morning to mid-day

Reimu is sitting at the kotastu in her shrine, pondering while drinking her tea. _"That was strange earlier. How could someone find a way to force the Great Barrier open in one place? Well, there are some places in the barrier that are weak. But those places are not weak enough to be torn open. Unless. . ."_ "Well, it seems your actually concentrating for once Rei. . . WHAP" and a certain gap youkai gets a hit in the face by Reimu's trusty gohei "Shut it Yukari, I don't wanna hear it." Reimu says while putting her gohei away. "I'm busy trying to figure out about. . ." ". . . the disturbance in the barrier?" Yukari finished for Reimu while rubbing her tender head. "Yeah. Is that why your here?" Reimu asked while taking a sip of her tea. "Well, yeah. I actually came here to tell you two things." Yukari said leaning on her gap. "Two things? Well, what are they?" Reimu set her cup down and gave her attention to what Yukari was about to say.

"The first thing is about the barrier. It turns out that a wolf was the culprit in the disturbance." Yukari said with a stern look. "A wolf? Really, a. . ." "But, not the kind your thinking of Reimu. This wolf has a dark, ominous aura around it. It seems far more intelligent than any other wolf that you'll find. Other than the white wolf tengu." Yukari confirmed to Reimu. "Hmm, okay. I understand that. Now, what's the second thing you wanted to tell me?" Reimu asked. "Ah yes. The second thing is that you'll be having another guest soon to your shrine." Yukari chimes, bringing her fan out and putting it over her mouth. "Ugh, really Yukari?!" "Now calm down Reimu, I haven't told you the best part." "Huh? What best part?" Reimu looked a bit puzzled "We can use this new gappy. Why, because he has the potential." "Were you just now doing a. . . what's that series called? Oh yeah, a Persona reference? And, are you really serious about that?" "If I wasn't here telling you this, would I?" "Yeah. You always come here." Reimu said with an annoyed voice. "True true. Anyway, to make this short, there is a dangerous wolf who found a way into the Outside World attacking the very person I'm talking about. And it appears the fights about to start." Yukari said looking into the distance.

With a wave of her hand, the gap that everyone knew opened. Decorated on the inside by a purple background with eyes, and the opening of the gap tied on the ends by two red bows. "Where are you going now Yukari?" Reimu asked. "Oh, just to see a certain battle. Well, toodle loo." After Yukari gave Reimu a teasing wink, she walked into said gap and closed it behind her. "Ugh, stupid Yukari." Reimu mumbled, blushing a bit before she took another sip of tea.

* * *

Location: Outside World: Empty Urban streets

Time of Day: Mid-morning

The orbs flew towards Navarre at an incredible speed, overwhelming the distance between them. Navarre upon seeing the orbs, tried to dodge them. He dodged four of them, but got in the crossfire of the remaining three. When the last three hit they exploded on contact, sending Navarre flying backwards. "Agh!" he yelled when he slammed into the ground on his stomache, knocking the wind out of him. "Huff. . . huff. . . ugh. . ." trying to regain his breath, he used what strength he could gather to get on all-fours. "Gotcha!" the wolf called out. Navarre looked behind himself to see the wolf in midair, gathering the darkness around him into his right claw. When the wolf was done gathering energy, his claw was surrounded by glowing black energy. "Rrragh!" the wolf came down and swiped his right claw forward, making full contact with Navarre's back. "Aaagh, damn it!" he yelled when the claws slashed his back. When the wolf jumped back, he looked at his blood-covered claws and licked them. "Ah, the taste of human blood. Delicious." He grinned maliciously. ". . . Huh? Uh. . . rgh." Navarre reached to feel his back, only for pain to shoot through him when his hand made contact with the wounds.

"Agh, that stings. . . he got me" he winced. "Hah, your kind is pretty pathetic you know that?" the wolf called out. "Humans are so fragile and weak. You could break them without doing anything. Other than the ones where I come from." he said with a stuck-up, arrogant attitude. Navarre, after hearing this started to shake. _"He has no idea" _"Hah well, you were fun. . ." _". . . I don't think so."_ ". . . But now, it's time to say good. . ." ". . . no. . ." Navarre mumbled in a low voice. "Huh?" "I. . . said. . ." "What the. . ." "NO!" Navarre shot up and turned towards the wolf. "Huh!? what. . . the?" the wolf was caught off guard by the sudden change of personality. "You have no right. . . to say that!" Navarre starts to glow a orangish color. At that moment, a gap opened up near the area. "Well, looks like this will get interesting." Yukari said amused about the situation. "What is this? Wait. . . my darkness is from that world, where power is. . . oh crap, he's absorbing the positive power in the atmosphere!" the wolf yelled out in complete anger. Then, materializing by Navarre's face was a orange glowing card. "Huh, what's this?" Navarre grabbed the card then looked at the wolf.

"Oh ho, he summoned his own spell card using the powers in the climate. How clever. Let's see what it can do." Yukari said leaning on her gap. "Burning Sign: Flaming Berserker!" After the card was said, it turned into a ball of orange light and went into Navarre. Navarre was then bathed in a orange glow, with his hands and feet being engulfed in orange fire-like energy. Navarre looked at his hands and feet, then smiled. He took a running position and ran towards the wolf with. "Ah. . ." right before the wolf could do anything, he was punched in the face then kicked in his gut. "Ugh. . ." he growled in a low, angered tone. But no sooner when that happened, the light around Navarre disappeared and he fell to his knees breathing heavily. "Grrrr, I don't believe this. A mere human was able to hit me? I will not allow this! even if they used a spell card!" the wolf howled in anger.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

"Again with the cliffhanger? Why are you doing that?" Yukari whined "Well look who decided to show up. And reason being is because that this chapter is going a bit longer than I thought it was." "It's never too long. Oh, and did you really miss me that much?" she smiled, holding her fan up to her mouth. "Just leave. You're already giving me a headache." "Fine, you are no fun." Yukari steps through her gap and leaves.

Alright, we're starting to get some action here. I'm still trying to develope the battle scenes and the spell cards for both Navarre and the wolf. I have two ready for both of them, which Navarre used. Here is the info.

Card Description:

_**Burning Sign: Flaming Berserker**_

This is a power fusing card. It gives Navarre an extra boost of energy, making him no longer tired for a short time of course. It also makes Navarre's hands and feet covered in orange flames, enhancing his speed and power by two times his regular stats. In the early state, it can only be used as a close-range spell card. Once the proper training is done, the flames can be used as bullets, an energy source, or a distraction. It will have a negative impact when the card times out. Of course in the early state, when the card times out it drains three-fourths of the energy and gives you the held up pain that was held back in the 'berserker' state. Later, it will only take a small ammount of energy, but still gives you the pain that is held in that state of mind.

Not the best spell card, I know. But later on, the spell cards will get much better and so will the fight scene. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please look out for more chapters of Wolf of Darkness & the Wreath of Fire in the near future. See you all around.

AIYF Productions


End file.
